My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Godzilla's Search For Friendship
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: A string of events paints a bleak future for Equestria, started by a villain rising out of the shadow of the past. It looks as though Equestria will surely fall. But when a unexpected stranger lands in the magical land and befriends one of the Elements of Harmony, their friendship will be intertwined with the events that will determine Equestria's future. See it all play out here.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful night in the land of Equestria, thanks in no small part to the night time princess named Luna. A light breeze complimented the relaxed feeling going around the Equestria evening. The moon shined bright over the land, the stars twinkled across the sky and there was a peaceful stillness to the land with almost complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was the light and very pleasant chirp of the crickets, the tiny squeaks of tiny to match night time forest critters like raccoons and field mice, as well as the hoots of the owls resting in the trees. Yes, the night seemed absolutely perfect and at peace.

Sadly, the stillness and peacefulness was not meant to last. A shadow moved through the night. Sometimes it moved so gracefully and swiftly, no one would be able to see it. Other times it seemed the shadow moved in a very deliberate way as if it were trying to see if a stray pony that was up late and walking would be able to see it. However, no such thing happened and the shadow was able to move through the darkness without incident. It wouldn't have mattered either way really. There are not a whole lot of ponies that could match powers with the living shadow. For you see, this shadow was much more than it appeared to be.

This shadow didn't move around freely for no reason. No, this shadow...was alive! This shadow was a living being. But not just any being. But one who once wielded great power as both a tyrant of a king and one of the most powerful magic wielders of Equestria. This being was thought to have been destroyed and sent to the pits of Tartarus after he was shattered and blown away by the power of the Crystal Heart, powered by the happiness of the residents of the living shadow's former kingdom, the Crystal Empire. But somehow, someway, he survived and was now traveling across Equestria unnaturally fast. Faster even then the fastest known pegasus. Yes, this shadow moving like it was on a mission was none other then the evil unicorn, King Sombra! The dark and sadistic Sombra had managed to pull a jail break thought impossible to pull off.

But not before he stayed long enough to find out about a group of some other kind of prisoners. Prisoners so powerful and mighty that even Tartarus itself could not hold them and so were forced to be held captive in a separate prison built especially for them. Sombra had learned the location of this prison and was on his way there with the intention to release the prisoners. Why bother to do it? For these simple reasons. Sombra originally still sought to be the undisputed ruler of the Crystal Empire, but realized twice he was overthrown due to the assistants of outside forces. The first time being the added aid of the sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the second time being a whole group of ponies, two of who became the new rulers of the empire, along with a baby dragon who played a major part in Sombra's second crushing defeat.

So Sombra felt the best way to make sure no such outside forces interfered with his plans again was to eliminate every single possible entity in Equestria that could come to the Crystal Empire's aid. But then he realized if he did that, he could also most likely take over all of Equestria with little to no opposing force in his way. So once he found out about these 'extra' special prisoners with their own prison, Sombra felt they would be the proper tools to carry out his plans. True at first they will run wild, completely out of control. But because Sombra feeds off the evil in the world, gets his power from the misery of others, once these mysterious prisoners spread enough of both evil and misery, Sombra was confident that he would become powerful enough to control them. As King Sombra continued on his path, it eventually took him past Las Pegasus, away from land, and out over the ocean. This was intentional, for King Sombra's examination on the legend of these special prisoners revealed that their specially built cell was hidden at the very bottom of the ocean floor.

No, it was actually beneath the ocean floor, where it was suppose to be hidden from anypony finding it. Too bad no one ever thought of an evil overlord finding the records of it locked away somewhere in the puts of Tartarus. Somepony might ask why the records were there. But if they learned that it was the warden of the number one prison in the world (Tartarus) that helped create the hidden prison, then they would know it would make sense for the constructor to keep records somewhere. It was true that the Tartarus warden had a hoof in making the special prison for the extra special prisoners along with the old order that ruled over Equestria long even before the reign of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. King Sombra dived beneath the ocean waves and traveled as fast as he possibly could to reach the bottom of the seabed. Once he reached it, he manifested his horn out of his shadowy figure and into a physical form and used it to scan for the magic seal on top of the prison that kept the prisoners from escaping.

It had been enchanted by all the members of the old order, including the Tartarus warden, who was the only surviving member of that order. Sombra finally found the seal when it began emitting a blue glow from the sandy ocean floor which clashed with the green glow of Sombra's horn. Through his shadowy form, King Sombra let a satisfied and very sinister grin spread across his reforming face. King Sombra proceeded to use his weakened magic to absorb the magic implanted in the prison seal. As he sucked all the power out of the seal, the barrier it emitted over the buried prison structure got weaker and weaker. While King Sombra's power got stronger and stronger from absorbing the magic out of the power source and into his horn and to an extension, his whole body. This went on for a long time, the sand that covered the top of the prison being swept away by the beam of magical energy being transferred out of the seal and into King Sombra. Once it was all finally over, King Sombra hurried as fast as he could to get to the surface.

For he felt his inner organs starting to reform. This included his lungs, which right now felt like they were on fire. Sombra started to cough and gag on the ocean water being sucked down his throat. His sense of urgency increased and was shown through him all the way up to Mach one. Which resulted in him busting through the water in a big splash of water. Sombra took in a breath of fresh air. His desire for destruction, revenge and domination had almost cost him his life. But it didn't and that was all King Sombra cared about. He took a quick look at himself in the reflective water surface. On the inside all his parts were reforming, on the outside, only his head had reformed. The rest was still all shadow.

But this would soon be remedied. By feeding off the evil spread by the inmates Sombra had just giving unsupervised parole to, he would eventually get his whole body and full power back. And then he would launch his campaign to gain full control over the land that is Equestria. It would probably be a short while until the special prisoners fully awakened and realized they could run free. So until that time, Sombra decided he would lay low. As he hurried back towards the mainland, King Sombra couldn't help but let out a small, quiet, evil chuckle.

"Sleep well, Equestria. For it will be the last peaceful sleep you'll ever have."

And with that statement, King Sombra continued on into the night.

**MEANWHILE IN CANTERLOT WHILE THIS TRANSPIRED: **

Princess Celestia laid in her bed, tossing and turning and turning and tossing. Obviously her sleep was not a peaceful one. Instead it seemed incredibly restless. It was as if despite her eyes being closed for sleep, an outside force was penetrating the barrier between sleep and awake and was calling out to Princess Celestia. Informing her of an impending tragedy. A looming doom. An unavoidable catastrophe. Starting with a sudden and enormous change in the balance of magic in Equestria.

It became such a shift in power that it hit Princess Celestia like a wave of flames. It shocked her out of her sleep, her eyes shooting open before she sat up in her bed and let out a scream. Still extremely startled, Celestia looked around her dark room in panic and yes, even fear. But much to her relief, there was nothing there. Celestia lowered her head as she did her best to catch her breath. She was then trying to slow her heavy breathing and fast heartbeat when the doors to her room swung open, letting a bright light.

"Sister, what's wrong?!" asked an alert Luna as she and several of the royal guards hurried in.

They started scanning around the room for signs of a break in or a struggle. But there wasn't one. Everything seemed normal. Except of course the alicorn princess lying in her bed with a look that indicated she was scared half to death. Luna ceased looking around the room, leaving it to the guards and walked over to her sister's bedside when she saw her distress.

"Are you alright, my sister?" Luna asked in a soft and concerned voice.

"I- I am fine, sister Luna. I... I just felt...something," said Princess Celestia as she got up and out of her bed and started walking to her bedroom window. It took up almost the whole wall space and gave the ponies in the room a good view of the starry sky. And right now Celestia was looking at that sky as she dwelled on what she just went through.

"Something? What, my sister? What did you feel?" Princess Luna asked as she walked up to her sister's side and joined her in looking up at the sky.

"I'm... not entirely sure, Luna. It felt as if... as if somehow there was a major change in the flow of Equestria's magic aura. Like a great deal of good magic was converted into dark magic and because of that... something is about to happen. As if... as if..."

"As if something born of dark magic was coming to Equestria to continue the aura shift?" Luna supplied. Princess Celestia looked at her sister with surprise.

"How did you know?" Celestia asked.

"I felt it too, sister Celestia. I felt it deep within my very being when I heard you scream, as did several of the guards. We feared for you and rushed in. But, it is true, Celestia, I felt the same thing as you did. But what does it mean?" Princess Luna asked, the concern apparent in her voice.

Princess Celestia didn't speak for a little bit. Instead trying to think of a way to answer correctly. But then she finally answered.

"I don't know, my sister. I really don't know." Princess Celestia again looked up to the sky.

"But what I do know is if this shift is powerful enough that two beings such as ourselves felt it, then most likely we'll have to prepare for a conflict of epic proportions. The likes of which I myself have never experienced in my life. Despite not knowing exactly what's coming, we must ready all of Equestria for what will happen."

"But how do we start, Celestia?"

"We start by gathering all the other heads of Equestria for an urgent conference. Can you begin preparations right now, Luna?"

"It will be done."

"Good, that's a start. First send out the summonses, everything else will be discussed when they get here."

Princess Celestia continued staring out at Equestria, her anxiety increasing.

"I wish I knew fully of what this impending threat was. But until it reveals itself, all we can do is brace for the impact of when it does."

* * *

**To the Godzilla fans who have read my work in the past: I just couldn't keep myself away from doing something Godzilla related for long. I just can't. Godzilla is my all time favorite fictional character. I just love him to bits. To my regular readers in general: Yes I am a fan of 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'. I'll admit, when I first heard about the My Little Pony fandom made up of men from 18 to 45, bronies as they've been proudly identified as. When I found out about that fan base, I laughed. I mean it, I laughed hard. How could grown men like a cartoon for girls? But then one day, I sat myself down and watched an episode since there was nothing else good on TV. Seriously, 400 channels of cable programming and nothing good was on. Yeah, I don't watch TV a whole lot anymore. But anyways, yeah, I watched one episode and instantly got hooked. Now, I've seen all 3 seasons and watched the Equestria Girls movie twice and I absolutely adore the show. And why did I decide on a Godzilla/MLP crossover? Because my stories represent what I'm into at the moment. And I'm always into Godzilla since he's my favorite thing ever and right now I'm really in MLP: Friendship Is Magic. Some may say this is not a good idea for a crossover, but in my opinion, any crossover has the possibility to work. It just needs the right writer. And I'm not saying I am 'the' right writer. But, I would very much like the chance to find out. Let me know how I'm doing with reviews after reading please. And don't be afraid to let me know if I messed something up. I admit, I was up until 1:34 AM last night writing the Celestia and Luna half of this chapter. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rejection

**EARTH, ANOTHER WORLD IN ANOTHER DIMENSION: **

The Pacific Ocean. The largest body of water on the planet, even covering more than half of it. Yes it is was very big and yet was very mysterious. Despite all the great explorers and thrill seekers who have traveled across or into the great Pacific Ocean, we as human beings still no even less about it then we do about outer space and its many worlds. A fitting comparison since many who have traveled to the ocean depths say parts of it are like visiting a whole other world. Indeed, despite all the facts we have learned and the vast amounts of marine life we've discovered, nine, tenths of scientist say there are still several more secrets in the Pacific Ocean waiting to be discovered. And right now, a ship full of people was trying to find one of these secrets.

"Sir, we've reached the location of the wreck," said Jessica Riley, the ship's navigator.

"Thank you kindly, Jessica," said Jack Conrad, the captain of the ship.

He looked to Akane Tishigawa, the one chosen to lead the salvage team.

"You hear that, Akane?" asked jack.

"Yes, sir. My team is ready to dive," Akane replied.

"Then go and meet your team. They're waiting for ya by the sub," said Jack.

Akane smiled before saluting and saying, "Yes, sir."

Then she was off. Akane made her way off the bridge, through the halls, and out onto the ship's outer deck. She then made her final approach to a submarine resting on the deck that had several people around it prepping it for underwater travel. All that is, except for three, who were just standing next to it and watching as Akane lightly jogged towards them.

"Commander on deck!" one of the three people said.

Afterwards, the three saluted their superior officer.

"At ease," said Akane.

The three lowered their arms and waited for word from their commander on the upcoming away mission.

"Alright then. Now you all know why we're here and what we need to do. You've done missions like this several times before with each other and many other people. So this should be a walk in the park for you and I expect no less then your 'A' game on this mission just like all the times before. You understand me?" said Akane.

"Yes, ma'am!" the three said to each other at the same time.

"Good. Sarah, you ready to ride?" Akane asked her pilot.

The tom boyish Sarah Robertson had a confident smile on her face to match the confident words she spoke.

"Aw, yeah! Ma'am, yes, ma'am! I've studied all the controls for this sub model just to be sure I'm ready and used the simulator also to be sure. And now I'm a hundred percent confident in myself."

'So what else is new?" asked Akane jokingly.

In all seriousness though, Akane always respected Sarah for her great determination and willingness to do almost anything. Even some things most men won't even dare to attempt. After the brief talk with Sarah, Akane moved onto Tom Porter, the sonar operator.

"How about you, Mr. Porter? You ready to dive into the deep?" "Yes, ma'am. I'm ready, willing and able," Tom replied.

"Good," said Akane before she moved onto Jefferson Rose, the tech. officer.

"And you, Mr. Rose, how does the sub's technological layout look?"

But then she realized that the supposed tech. expert was not paying attention to her at the moment. Instead, he held up a small mirror, making many faces, most of which were smiles, admiring his features.

"Oh yeah, you are without a doubt the most beautiful officer on the ship," Jefferson said to his reflection.

What happened next was Akane slapping Jefferson's hand, making him drop his mirror as he yelled out, "Ouchy!"

Jefferson grabbed his hand and looked to it before looking back at Akane.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could've seriously bruised my hand and ruined my side career as a hand model!" Jefferson whined as he inspected his hand.

"Hand model?" asked Sarah and Tom at the same time in confusion.

"Well...future side career," Jefferson said in embarrassment.

"Okay, I wont hit your hand anymore," said Akane.

"Aw, thanks, boss-"

Jefferson was cut off by Akane's hand slapping across his face.

"YOW!" Jefferson let out as he grabbed at his face.

"Jeez!"

"Shut up and pay attention, rose bud! You are not hear to orgasm at your own face and prep for the covers of 'Play Girl' and 'Fag-Man Magazine'! You are hear for three reasons and three reasons only! First, you were suppose to examine that sub's technology so that you may learn how to use it, and look for any preexisting errors that may need attention, and to be ready to fix anything that may break on us while we're down there! Two, actually doing all that after examination when we need you to do it! The first is not optional, because you cannot do the second without doing the first! Which is why you're here in the first place! Now have you done it, girly face?!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Akane. Chill out," said Jefferson as he looked through his note book.

"I studied all the circuits and controls from top to bottom."

"And?"

"Everything seemed to check out. Oh, except for a small detail. The second light on the right doesn't always turn on when the flip is switched."

"Have you taken care of this?" Akane asked.

"Oh yeah. I found that giving the control panel a light smack will make the light go on if it doesn't when you turn on all the lights," Jefferson confirmed.

"Oh really? Really? Seriously, 'just smack the panel', really? Is that you're well thought out and scientific opinion as an expert tech. officer?" asked Akane in a some what snide way.

"Hey, boss, technology is like the children of the world. We have to take care of it, nurture it, help it along as it grows and evolves and give it a little smack when it misbehaves," said Jefferson.

Akane rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm no expert, but usually when things aren't handled properly right when they need to be, they get worse. Are you sure the light will be fine?" said Akane.

"As a certified chief, technological officer, I guarantee it. Besides, it's a light. What, is it gonna lead to? The sub blowing up? I mean, come on. Relax a little," said Jefferson.

"There'll be time for relaxing once this job is finished," Akane replied before she started walking towards the small submarine.

"Fall in behind me, single file," Akane ordered.

Her crew for this upcoming mission did as she commanded, running up and forming a single line that moved to their intended vessel. Each crew member took their turn walking up a ladder built into the side of the submarine that took them up to the sub's hatch, which they then climbed into so they could enter the deep sea vessel. Once inside, the hatch was sealed up and the crew got into their seats at their respective stations. Sarah Robertson in the pilot's chair, behind the control wheel, Akane Tishigawa in the high chair a few feet behind Sarah's where a captain or commander was meant to sit, Jefferson Rose took his sit behind the control panel for the submarine, and finally, Tom Porter took his sit where the sonar was located.

"Status report," Akane ordered.

"All piloting controls are on and functioning properly," Sarah reported.

"All systems at my station are a go," said Jefferson.

"Sonar's also working efficiently, ma'am," Tom reported.

Akane pressed a button on one of her chair arms and spoke into a microphone that was also built into the arm.

"This is Commander Tishigawa, currently in command of Sub 4 8 5. We are ready for lift and drop whenever you are." The voice of the crane operator came over the sub speakers.

"Roger, Commander, lifting will commence immediately."

"Understood," Akane replied before switching the communicator off.

Then as the crew fastened themselves into their seats, they felt the pull of the sub being pulled up by the metal cable attached to the top of the sub. The cable was supported by the crane that was currently being used to lift the small submarine off the deck of the ship and over the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Then the sub was slowly lowered into the watery waves below. And then it was off on its salvage mission, through the piloting skills of Sarah Robertson, who took it down into the deep of the ocean. She was added by Tom Porter's constant watch of the sonar screen that would tell them of any big objects, incoming, outgoing, or laying still on the ocean the sub got deeper into the water, the environment around it got darker and darker.

This was Jefferson Rose's cue to turn on the lights. He flicked the right switch, but as expected only three of the four lights turned on all the way, with the fourth blinking a little before the light completely faded away. Commander Akane Tishigawa looked over to Jefferson's station to see if he was really just going to smack the control panel like he said. Jefferson didn't disappoint as he did in fact lightly slap his hand on the top of the panel. Akane looked out the through the glass into the underwater world which was now better illuminated since the fourth finally light shined on. Akane turned to Jefferson who gave her an 'I told you so' kind of look. Akane simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking out at the world of the marine life.

Jefferson was surprised out of his gloating by a sudden spark popping out of his control panel. He would've fell out of his seat if he wasn't strapped in. Akane's gaze shifted in Jefferson's direction when she heard the sound of the spark going off.

"What was that?!" Akane asked in alert.

"Oh, uh... it was- Uh... Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing to worry about at least," said Jefferson.

"Are you sure?" Akane asked skeptically.

"Hey, who's the tech. officer here? You just go back to doing... whatever it is commanders do and let me handle the technical jargon. Okay?" said Jefferson in a very cocky manner.

Akane chose to ignore the brash and arrogant young technician. She's worked along side several others before and will probably work along side several more before retirement. Some of them had similar personality traits, in that they were full of themselves. But this was the first time Akane actually worked with Jefferson. She had worked with the other two on a few jobs, but never before did she work with Jefferson Rose. Probably because he was relatively new to the organization they all worked for. This organization specialized in salvaging sunken items and artifacts. They've been hired to handle several salvage jobs, even some for the U.S. Navy (off the record of course) that they didn't have the time or man power to handle. And this was one of those jobs.

Yes, the ship and crew above and submarine and the mini crew controlling it were hired out to salvage a naval submarine that was sunk in a training accident and lost for the longest time. But then the ocean trench it resting at the bottom of was discovered. And it is that very same trench the sub controlled by Akane's crew was heading into. As the submarine began to descend, Akane looked over to Tom's station to speak to him.

"Tom, is there anything on the sonar yet?"

"Nothing yet, ma'am."

But then suddenly, the sonar screen started beeping as a small blip appeared.

"Wait, I think I've got something!" Tom said excitedly.

"You sure?" Akane asked, her excitement also starting to rise.

"Yes. According to my calculations, the length and mass of the appears to add up to the speculated length and mass of the sunken naval sub," Tom affirmed.

"Coordinates?" Akane asked.

"Due east, on the side of the trench wall. About forty feet from our current location," Tom replied.

"Sarah, take us that way," ordered Akane. "Yes, ma'am," said Sarah.

She tried turning the control wheel. But for some reason it didn't move easily. As if it were sticking and stalling. She had to struggle with it for a bit. But she did eventually manage to budge the stubborn wheel and made it turn, thereby making the sub turn as well.

"You did say everything checked out, right, Jefferson?" asked Sarah.

"Hey, I'm certified in this eh... technological stuff. I'd think I know if something was fine or not. I already showed up the commander once today. Don't let yourself fall into the same category, babe," Jefferson replied.

Both Akane and Sarah glared at the arrogant, young man for his egotistical words. But they decided not to make a big thing of it and instead focus on the mission at hand. The sub made its way to the east side of the trench as Tom's sonar readings had specified to do. As the sub got closer to the stone sea wall covered in moss, coral among other things, Akane again turned to speak to Tom.

"Well, Tom, are we still on the right course?"

"Uh...a little to the left," said Tom.

"Make it so, Sarah," ordered Akane.

"Yes, ma'am," said Sarah.

She turned her control wheel slightly to the left to move the sub into the right place. Again the wheel stalled. Not as bad as before, but it stopped turning and had to be slightly forced three times this go around.

"Okay, we should be getting a visual confirmation right about..." Tom let his words hang for a moment before finishing. "...now!"

His sonar readings turned out to be accurate, as the sub's lights that had been shining across the trench side fell on what looked to be a partly damaged navy war submarine much bigger then their own tiny vessel, and of the hunter-killer design. The same kind of navy sub that sunk and disappeared. The same kind of submarine Akane's crew was looking for. Akane switched on her char arm's built in communicator and spoke into it.

"Captain Conrad, this is Akane Tishigawa, commander of the away team in search of the submarine, Titan. We found it. I repeat, we found it."

"This is Captain Conrad, I read you, Commander Tishigawa. We have confirmed your report and are prepping a salvage vessel to retrieve the sub now. Good work to, all of you."

"We're sending you the sonar coordinates right now," Akane said to the captain on the other line.

Then she turned to Jefferson and said, "Make it so, Jefferson."

"Aye, aye, captain," said Jefferson as he punched in the command to his console to copy Tom's sonar readings.

Then he would send them to the ship above them. But it turned out that things would be that simple, for after Jefferson punched in the commands, the console buzzed in alert and words appeared on the attached monitor that read, 'ALERT, SYSTEM ERROR'. Jefferson repeated the command sequence and got the same result. Jefferson did it three more times and got the same result every time. Jefferson growled in frustration and slapped his hands down on the control panel. The result was several sparks popping out of the console, the last one being the biggest. While all this happened, Jefferson had unbuckled himself from his seat and rolled over the chair arm, onto the ground.

Akane also unbuckled herself from her feet and hurried over to the control panel.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Jefferson admitted as he scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the smoking and sparking control panel.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said you checked everything out before we departed!" Akane screamed frantically.

"I did! ... Sort of."

Akane turned to Jefferson, staring at him in shock.

"Sort of? Sort?! What the hell is sort of?! Damn it, Jefferson, I thought you were suppose to be a certified tech. officer!"

"Look, I lied on my resume, okay?! I lied about my expertise and forged references because I needed a secure job."

Akane's anger reached its boiling point to the point where she couldn't stand it anymore. After Jefferson poured his heart out, Akane plowed he fist across his face, knocking him to the ground. All Jefferson could do was look up at Akane with the look of a boy caught in a lie by his parents, while also holding a hand over the spot on his face where he was hit.

"You bastard! You put all our lives in jeopardy by saying you're something when you're not! You're nothing but a fraud! And you lied for what? To get more money then the average working person?! You disgust me! I oughta kill you!"

After Akane shouted out that last sentence, Tom was put on the alert, making him unbuckle from his seat and hurry over to keep Akane separated from Jefferson, holding her back from the fallen liar revealed.

"It isn't worth it right now, Akane. It isn't worth it," said Tom.

Akane looked directly at Tom's face. She saw that he was pleading with her through his facial expression and his eyes. Akane calmed herself down and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, Tom. I'll get a hold of myself. I'm calm now, so please return to your station," said Akane.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tom, before walking back to the sonar area.

Akane looked at Jefferson, who was still on the ground, a look of guilt on his face.

"Be sure that you will face judgment for your deception. But not now. No, for right now, me and my crew have to cover your mistake," said Akane before returning to her command chair.

"Sarah, it's too dangerous for us to stay down here with our equipment going haywire on us. I want you to steer the sub back towards the surface, next to the ship and out of this trench," Akane ordered.

"With pleasure, ma'am," Sarah replied.

She then tried pulling the control wheel back which would send the sub propelling upward. But it was revealed to Sarah's agitation that the wheel was sticking again. She tried pulling on it harder, which did not work. She tried again and got the same result. Sarah tried several more times with more aggression in each pull, while letting out grunts of aggravation. Despite her persistence, none of her attempts at releasing the wheel were successful. After fifteen or so tries, Sarah tried turning the wheel to see if she could move it that way. It turned out the wheel wasn't able to move that way either. Sarah let out an exasperated grunt as she threw her hands up in the air and then slammed them back down on the wheel.

"Commander Tishigawa, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But the wheel is stuck. It won't budge at all. I tried pulling it back, pushing it forward and turning it, but nothing worked. I'm afraid without a working wheel, we're stuck," said Sarah.

Akane looked over at Jefferson, who had crawled over into a corner.

"Nice job again on your ever so thorough inspection, dip shit," said Akane.

Akane while feeling the stress of the situation, she kept herself calm enough to try and think of a solution to what was going on.

"Oh no, we're not stuck," said Akane.

She switched on her communicator and spoke into it.

"Attention, this is Commander Akane Tishigawa in charge of the away team. Our tech. officer is a fraud and all our equipment is failing all around us. That includes our control wheel. We strongly request you bring us up via the crane," said Akane.

The response was immediate.

"This is Captain Jack Conrad, we're going to bring you up a-sap!"

"Thank you very much, captain," Akane said into her communicator before switching it off.

The crew waited for a minute or two before they felt their submarine being pulled up by the cable that was wrapped around the top of said sub.

"Don't worry, everybody. That crane is made of very strong steel and I guarantee it'll be able to get us back up to the surface with no problem at all," Akane reassured those around her.

Fate however was about to prove the commander wrong. As the submarine was getting pulled up towards the top of the trench, it found itself starting to scrape along side the trench wall. This started rocking those inside.

"Keep calm! As soon as we get some distance between us and the wall, it'll stop," said Akane.

But again, fate was not on he side. As the sub was dragged along, it hit the bottom of a loose rock in the wall. The force of this conflict made the rock slip a little out of its place and completely blocked the sub from going up any further. Instead it dropped down a little until it was caught by a part of the wall, trapping the sub in between the loose rock and the trench wall. All this made those inside the sub really nervous. Scared even. It didn't help that now red lights were switching on and an alarm was blaring.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Jefferson shouted out.

"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! We're gonna drown and die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna-"

"Shut up!" Akane screamed.

"I think he may be right, Akane," said Sarah.

"Don't encourage him, Sarah," said Akane.

"No, look," said Sarah as she pointed at the top of the window.

Akane walked over to the front of the sub and followed where Sarah was pointing. She ended up seeing water trickling in through a break in the metal frame that was holding the glass in place. "Oh, no. What are we going to do?" Sarah whispered with a break of fear in her voice.

"With how little water is getting through, this wont kill us," said Akane.

"No...we'll run out of air long before anything like that can happen."

Before Sarah could react, Tom Porter's voice called out, "Commander!"

Both Akane and Sarah looked over to the sonar station. Tom continued, "There's something coming this way! Something big. Something fast. It's coming towards the entrance to the trench! Ma'am...it's even bigger then a whale."

Akane and Sarah looked out to see if they could spot whatever it was that was coming towards them. At first all they saw was the blue of the ocean water. Then there eyes adjusted and they saw all the contents of the trench. Then they saw the top of the trench, but nothing that looked like it was coming towards them. But then both girls screamed out in terror when they saw it coming towards the mouth of the trench. At first it was swimming. Then it landed on the seafloor just before the drop of the trench and walked a few steps closer.

Tom and Jefferson walked to the front of the submarine to see what it was that got a scream out of their two female companions. What they saw made them want to scream too. Instead they just stood there trembling, eyes wide with fear, trying to make some kind of noise, but were gagged by the terror they felt from the beast, the creature,.. the monster that they beheld. standing just outside the trench was none other then the mighty Apex Kaiju, Atomic Saurian and Monster King himself, Godzilla!

"Aah! It's Godzilla!" Jefferson called out before he start screaming like a nine year old girl.

No one could else could respond or react in anyway as they all seemed frozen in fear at the awesome sight of The King of The Monsters. The legendary kaiju had his arms to his sides. Unusual since usually they're held up so as to be ready to grab, punch or claw anything at anytime. Also, from his actions, especially in his head and neck, it seemed like Godzilla was searching for something. He seemed to be scanning through the trench on the outside looking in. His search seemed to come to an end when he stopped and then turned his head a little bit back the way he just looked. His eyes ended up falling on the submarine. At that moment, everyone felt as though they were about to relieve themselves right then and there.

Then again, the sight of Godzilla staring right at you would probably terrify any person to that point. It was at that point that Godzilla took the opportunity to lift his head into the air and let out one of his loud and mighty roars made of legend. At that point, the crew of the sub all lost it. They started screaming, crying, backing away from the front of the sub and scooting towards the back.

"He's seen us! Godzilla's seen us and he's gonna kill us!" Jefferson screamed out.

Their high fear and anxiety wasn't helped by the fact that after he got done roaring, Godzilla pushed himself off the seafloor and let himself float down into the trench on a course that would take him right to the sub. Once he was close enough, Godzilla shifted his body and landed hands and feet first into the side of the wall and climbed up until his face was directly in front of the submarine. None of the crew knew what else to do except express their fear through more tears and screaming.

They were all so busy doing this that none of them noticed that the look on Godzilla's face was less menacing and more curious and possibly even...concerned? Godzilla's head titled to the side as he tried to get a better look into the sub through its glass viewer. His curiosity seemed to disappear altogether once he saw the terrified humans inside. It almost seemed like the fear they were exhibiting was increasing the concern on Godzilla's face. He reached one hand towards the sub and scooped it up. While he didn't know a whole lot about humans despite living with them the first few months of his life, he was pretty sure that they couldn't survive in an ocean environment or any big water environment like he could. _Then why were they down here in the first place? _

Godzilla forced the question out of his head for the time being. He knew what he had to do. He let himself float back away from the wall and began to swim up ward as fast as he possibly could. While he may be slow and lumbering on land, through water he was faster then a cheetah running at full speed. Up, up, and away he went, out of the trench, through the ocean water, straight on until his head and upper body sprung out to the surface in a bubbling and foamy wave of water. Godzilla let out a roar, announcing his presence. And oh yes, the people on the ship all took notice. They all let out either gasps of shock or screams of terror.

The only one who didn't scream or shout was Captain Jack Conrad, who instead looked on in disbelief at the amazing might that was Godzilla. No one had seen this Godzilla since 1995 when his father, the last Godzilla melted down. Everyone thought this Godzilla had died that night at the hands of the evil, sadistic monster that was Destroyah. But instead, the power released by his father absorbed into him and transformed him into a full grown, living breathing Godzilla.

Since then he had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. But now, here he was...and he was holding the submarine of the away team in his hand! The captain saw this and reacted with more alarm then he had before when Godzilla appeared. _He's got my people in his hand! Literally he holds their fates of whether they die or not in the palm of his hand! I can't just stand here! I've got to rescue them! But how? _Jack thought to himself.

While the people on the ship were screaming like they were about to meet their maker, Godzilla examined the ship for a little bit, then shifted his gaze to examine the submarine in his hand. That's when he noticed the cable connected to the top of the sub. He grabbed the cable in his other hand and stared at it in curiosity. Godzilla pulled on it a little bit, making it lift up out of the water. He pulled it toward him some more until the cable was completely out of the water and saw that it was connected to the crane on the ship. Godzilla was then able to put it together that the submarine was most likely meant to go back on the ship. Godzilla dropped the cable and proceeded to make his way towards the ship.

The people reacted by screeching in fear and started running towards the opposite side of the ship, some even jumping over the rail. Godzilla reached the side of the ship and then gently placed the submarine on the deck of the ship. Godzilla examined the sub one more time before he used his fingers to scissors the sub's tip and then pull it off. Everyone inside the sub was huddled up in fetal positions and shivering, expecting Godzilla's hand to reach down for them. No such thing happened though as time went by. Then more time went by and still nothing happened.

Akane took notice of this and opened her eyes and looked up to see Godzilla staring down at her and her crew. While he was still an intimidating sight to look at, she noticed there was no intentional menace etched across his face. Instead it seemed as though...he was trying to soften his expression. His eyes seemed to be trying to do some sort of...puppy dog look. Also, instead of his arms being lifted at his side like they usually were, he dropped them to his sides. And instead of his loud terror inspiring roars Godzilla was letting out low and soft growls and roars, barely opening his mouth as opposed to when he opened it wide to show off his fangs. It was as though...he were trying to communicate! Akane didn't know how to react to this. But her face revealed surprise. Godzilla's hope seemed to rise when it looked as thought he may have made first contact.

But those hopes were shattered when a bright projectile came shooting out of the sub and hit Godzilla directly on the end of his snout. Godzilla looked to see Jefferson holding a flare gun up at him.

"You ugly monster! Go away and die! Leave us alone, go drown in a ditch somewhere and die!" Jefferson shouted at Godzilla.

The Kiaju King looked back at Akane and saw that her realization had been replaced by confusing, indicating she didn't know what to make of the situation or how to proceed. It would seem that any hopes of first contact between Godzilla and the human race as Godzilla was hoping for were now lost. While the flare didn't hurt him in the slightest, the message was pretty clear to Godzilla. He was not wanted here. Godzilla looked around at all the people that were staring at him like he was the devil incarnated, feeling their hatred and fear irradiate off them and in his direction. Then Godzilla started to slowly turn away from the ship until his back was to it. Then he started to move away from it, out into the open ocean. But then when he was ten feet away, Godzilla looked back at the ship. The shame and the sadness on his face should've been plain to see. Instead, the people kept their same hate filled looks on their faces. Finally Godzilla turned away and dove into the ocean and swam off into the lonely darkness of the watery depths.

* * *

**Alright, I gotta say this flat out: I AM SHOCKED by how much attention this story has gotten in the short amount of time I've had it up. I honestly didn't think so many people were interested in a Godzilla and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic crossover! Color me surprised. Now I wanna say a big THANK YOU to everyone who's read this so far. It has the second best debut of any of my stories so far. I really appreciate it. Also, a quick hello to my old friend, godzillafan1. We meet again, Eric. How you doing? **

**Also to those who may be guessing, yes this story takes place within the same continuity of the Godzilla Heisei series. For those of you not completely educated in the study of Godzilla, the Heisei series refers to the group of films between 'Godzilla 1985' and 'Godzilla vs. Destroyah'. And yes, that means that the Godzilla in this story is technically Godzilla Junior aka Little Godzilla, aka Baby Godzilla. **

**But because of that, I feel I can change the personality to differentiate him from his father. In other words, while his father may have been a antagonistic anti-hero, I'm gonna draw more inspiration on the Showa era Godzilla for this story's Godzilla's personality. Again for those who don't know, Showa refers to the era of Godzilla films between 'Godzilla Raids Again' and 'Terror of Mechagodzilla'. The majority of the time during that series, Godzilla was a straight up superhero. Except in my story, his development will be more three dimensional. **

**I also feel somewhat inspired by the Hanna-Barbara Godzilla cartoon, the MARVEL COMICS series, and the children's book, 'Who's Afraid of Godzilla?', all times he was more or less a hero. I also feel a little inspired by the Gamera series where Gamera was a straight up hero. Yeah, a few of Gamera's characteristics will be put into this story's Godzilla. Fitting considering the franchise Godzilla crossovers with in this story. **

**Now look, I'm not just about the superhero Godzilla. I also like the antagonistic anti-hero persona of Godzilla too. I like them both equally. I just feel I haven't done the right Godzilla hero story yet and am still trying. I'd like to do a Godzilla story where he is more of an anti-hero in the future, but first I have to perfect my hero Godzilla, which I think I will do with this story. **

**Wow, that author's note is too long. But anyways, yeah, feel free to review once you're done reading this story and let me know if I made a mistake that needs fixing and I'll do it. BTW, I don't know if a sea salvage really work the way I wrote it here. It was just done this way to introduce Godzilla. Yeah, those human characters won't be back for the rest of this story. Also, for those who asked, yes there will be other kaiju in the story besides Godzilla. I tried writing a Godzilla story without other kaiju and it felt so wrong that I ripped up the pieces of paper I was writing the story on. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**


	3. Chapter 2: The One Eyed Terror

**EQUESTRIA: **

The Everfree Forest; a place, a large piece of land. And yes as its name suggests, it was forest land. Unlike most of Equestria, in the Everfree Forest, the plants grow by themselves, the animals care for themselves, and the weather there changes all by itself. By these descriptions, the Everfree Forest would've seemed like a normal place to humans on Earth, yet it was considered unnatural by the ponies of Equestria, especially the ponies who live in Ponyville right next to the forest. So because of its reputation, most ponies don't go there. Well that and it was filled with all kinds of strange creatures; some considered to be monsters. Like for example, the gigantic Cyclops that was chasing a group of ponies through the forest at the moment and disturbing the peacefulness.

Yes, right now a bunch of ponies were running for their lives from a forty foot, one eyed monster, who seemed to really have it out for them at the moment. But then again, in Equestria's recorded history of Cyclopes, they were always viscous beasts that would attack a pony for just about anything, even if it seemed like nothing at all. This Cyclops was proving not to be the exception as he did stomp after the earth ponies and unicorns on the ground while also swatting at the pegasus and Alicorn flying through the air. Two Pegasi however were not flying in the air, but were on the ground running with the unicorns and earth ponies.

One was a little filly named Scootaloo who through this chase was sticking close to her two friends; an earth pony filly named Applebloom and a unicorn filly named Sweetie Belle who altogether made the trio known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The other Pegasus on the ground running was an adult mare called Fluttershy who was the spiritual representation Kindness, one of the Elements of Harmony. The other five mares fleeing from the Cyclops made up the rest of the Elements. There was Applejack, the Element of Honesty. She was also the older sister of Applebloom. Then there was the unicorn, Rarity, who represented Generosity. She was also the older sister of Sweetie Belle. Also in the fleeing group was Pinkie Pie, who represented Laughter. But right now she wasn't laughing at all or even in the mood for one of her parties she threw at random. She just wanted to escape the Cyclops so she could live to laugh and party another day. Currently flying in the sky was Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. Usually she would've out ran the Cyclops by now. For you see, she was the fastest flier in Cloudsdale or Ponyville and possibly all of Equestria. But it was different because all her friends were with, also trying to escape from the rampaging monster. And she absolutely refused to leave them behind and instead stay with them until she knew they were okay and out of harms way. She didn't get her Element for nothing.

Then the last of the representations of the Elements of Harmony was the alicorn flying next to Rainbow Dash. One, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic. It had been a year since she was transformed into an alicorn and coronated as a princess. Before that she was just a unicorn. But a unicorn with great knowledge magic. She was probably just as good at magic as Rainbow Dash was at flying. That among so many other things is what eventually led to Princess Celestia turning Twilight Sparkle into an alicorn and making her a princess. But at the moment, Twilight Sparkle wasn't thinking about any of that, nor did it really matter, as she and her friends were being pursued by the Cyclops. And it looked like it was gaining on them! Yes, it was at this moment that Twilight Sparkle looked back to see that the Cyclops was slowly, but surely inching ever so closer to the group of ponies that were trying to out run it. Applejack had taken that same moment in time to look back. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear when she saw the Cyclops coming closer.

"Run faster, youngins! That monster's gaining on us!" Applejack said as she tried to hurry her little sister Applebloom and her two friends on ahead.

"You heard Applejack, Sweetie Belle. Run!" Rarity said as she tried to run faster as well.

"Oh my gosh, I hope we make it! I hope we make it! I DON'T THINK WE"LL MAKE IT! We're gonna die! But, I don't wanna die! I never learned to play the violin!" Pinkie Pie shouted out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Hearing Pinkie Pie, the usually cheerful and smiling Pinkie Pie say this made Fluttershy even more afraid then she was before. And with Fluttershy that's really saying something. _What to do? What to do? What to do? _Twilight Sparkle had been asking herself in her head ever since the chase began. But she didn't really have the chance to do much as she was busy flying away from the rampaging Cyclops. But then Twilight Sparkle looked at her surroundings which made up the Everfree Forest and got an idea. Twilight took as much concentration off of trying to get away from the Cyclops as she could so she could cast a spell. Her horn began to emit a glowing aura around it which began to spread to the branches of the surrounding trees.

Then the branches began to extend out behind the ponies and in front of the Cyclops and tied themselves together. Each branch got entangled with a branch from a tree on the opposite side of the path, effectively cutting the path off. Or so you would think. When Twilight Sparkle looked back, her expression became a mixture of fear and despair as she saw the Cyclops simply ripping through the branches as if they were nothing. But she didn't have time to grieve about it as the Cyclops was still as determined as ever to catch the group of ponies. Twilight Sparkle tried to think of something else she could do. But at the moment the best thing she could think of was to keep trying to runaway alongside her friends.

Unfortunately it seemed as though the chase was about to come to an abrupt end. The group of ponies let out an joint gasp as the ponies on the ground skid to a stop and the two in the air pulled their wings back so they'd stop moving forward. It turns out the path they had chosen to run on led to a dead end which they had now just come across. The path was blocked by several huge boulders, trees, and bushes.

"You said this was the path we originally took, Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"I thought it was! Everything in this place looks the same to me! I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash responded.

Then, everypony looked back when they heard the bellow of the Cyclops coming up behind them.

"What do we do?!What do we do?! What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Pinkie Pie asked frantically as she held her front hooves at the sides of her head.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash could've flown over the heap of forest debris blocking their path and been safe. But neither of them would ever save themselves and leave their friends behind. It would never happen. So they were all stuck there with a giant one eyed monster rampaging near them.

"We got to do something or else we're monster chow!" Scootaloo cried out as she ran around frantically looking for a way out.

"She's right, Twilight. What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

Everypony looked to Twilight Sparkle for the answer. Before she had always been the leader by default, but that was enforced even more now that she was an alicorn princess. Twilight Sparkle was thinking really hard of what the group's next move should be. As was evident by the panicked expression on her face. But then finally he expression turned hard and serious as she reached a decision.

"We have no choice. ...We have to take a stand and fight the Cyclops."

Everypony let out a gasp of shock at Twilight's decision.

"Are you crazy?! We can't stand against that thing!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"That monster's gonna run right through us like bowling pins!" Applejack said, almost in anger.

"We don't have any other choice! Now come on, everypony. We've gotten through near impossible tasks before. We can do it again," said Twilight Sparkle.

But even as she made that statement, even she doubted how long they would really last against the Cyclops. But she wasn't about to tell her friends that. Instead she gave instructions for a strategy.

"Rainbow Dash, you and I will fly around the Cyclops' head and distract him, while at the same time, I'll try to hit him with a few attack spells. Rarity, you use your levitation magic to fling boulders at him, while Applejack assists you with her apple bucking skills. Pinkie Pie, you try whatever you can to bring the Cyclops down as long as it works. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, you girls get as far back as you can from the fight, then duck down, and stay down. Fluttershy..."

Twilight Sparkle saw the yellow colored pegasus shivering in fear as she looked at the approaching Cyclops with an equally fear consumed look, almost as if she were actually about to be scared to death. Probably not someone you'd want going into a fight.

"...you'd better hang back with the kids," Twilight finished.

"Everypony clear on what they need to do?"

They all nodded to Twilight Sparkle before taking their positions. Applejack looked back to make sure Applebloom and the others were far back enough to be safe for the time being. But she wasn't satisfied with what she saw.

"Scoot back a little further, youngins. And stay close together now," Applejack instructed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders did what Applejack said and ran back until they were only a few feet in front of Fluttershy, who had her flank pushed up against the pile that blocked off the ponies' escape path. She wanted to be as far away from the Cyclops as she possibly could, it terrified her so much. But the Cutie Mark Crusaders were with Fluttershy in terms of feeling sheer terror, up to the point where Sweetie Belle began to cry.

"I'm so scared. I don't wanna die and I don't want any of you to die. But I don't know how were going to get out of this alive!" said Sweetie Belle before her sobbing completely took over.

Applebloom walked up and wrapped one of her front legs around Sweetie Belle's shoulders for a hug.

"Don't worry, Sweetie Belle. It's gonna be alright. We have our sisters and their friends here to protect us, and they wont let us down," said Applebloom.

But even as she tried to comfort Sweetie Belle with her words, she couldn't stop herself from shedding a few tears. For she was just as scared as Sweetie Belle was at the moment.

"Applebloom, that's a giant monster! A monster even bigger then an ursa minor! And it's running at us like an out of control freight train! Face it, Rarity and the others have done several amazing things before. But there's no way they can stop that thing! It's just impossible!" Sweetie Belle began to cry even harder then before.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you two along with me into the Everfree Forest. Then, you wouldn't be in danger right now, and Twilight and the others wouldn't have had to come after us and wouldn't have gotten in trouble either. Now we're all gonna be squashed flat!" Scootaloo cried out before she started tearing up along side her fellow fillies.

Fluttershy quit shuddering in fear when she saw the distress the Cutie Mark Crusaders were feeling at the moment. She began to feel more fear for the little fillies then she had been for herself. She was a full grown mare who had been through several of these situations before. But these was an almost completely new experience for these poor little ones, which made it all the more scary for them. _I ought to be ashamed of myself for acting the way I have when these poor kids need somepony, _Fluttershy thought to herself. She reached out one of her front hooves towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders and began walking towards them as she started to speak in attempt to comfort the frightened young ones.

But her voice turned into a scream when she heard the bellowing of the Cyclops. It was now only fifteen feet in front of them! Fluttershy hurried backwards, pressing her entire back up against one of the trees that blocked the pathway. As the Cyclops closed in on the group of ponies, Rarity looked to see Pinkie Pie trying to pull a huge log out onto the path in front of the Cyclops. Rarity immediately picked up on what Pinkie Pie's plan was and used a levitating spell emitted through her horn to help lift the log and pull it out all the way onto the path.

"Thanks for the assist, Rarity! Remind me to give you big hug and kiss if we survive," said Pinkie Pie before she started to run back to the group. Twilight Sparkle took over the levitation spell and lifted the log a few feet off the ground just as the Cyclops was coming up on it. The result was the Cyclops' leg colliding with the log, which made the Cyclops trip over the log and caused it to start falling forward.

"Scatter!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she started to fly upward.

All the rest of the ponies ran away from the falling monster. The one eyed beast hit the ground with a loud thud and hard impact that shook the ground somewhat. Rarity took advantage of the Cyclops' current state and used her magic to bring some boulders up around her and her friends. Then she used her magic to start launching them at the Cyclops' face. Applejack did as she was instructed to before and came up alongside Rarity and turned her back to the Cyclops to start bucking some of the boulders. The Cyclops was down for long though as it started pushing itself up off the ground and back up to its feet. But before it could get all the way back up, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle began flying around the Cyclops' head. The one eyed giant was taken aback by the little creatures flying past his line of vision so fast that they almost looked like nothing bu streaks of color. And it seemed like they were getting a little faster each time they flew by.

This dazed the Cyclops only for a moment before he shook it off and looked around him to see the ponies weren't just flying past his face, but around his entire head. The Cyclops lifted one of his hands up and started swinging out around him to try and swat Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash away. But he kept missing them. "Whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she stopped her forward momentum just as the Cyclops' hand swung down right in front of her. Rainbow Dash didn't waste any words, instead flying up and over the hand and then continued course around the Cyclops' head.

Surprisingly, Twilight's tactics were more aggressive. Whenever she had the chance, Twilight would launch bolts of magical energy out of her horn and at the swinging hand. Twilight Sparkle had just recently learned these type of attack spells from reading training manuals for unicorn members of the Royal Guard and she was putting them to use. It seemed to be working since every time a bolt of energy made contact with the Cyclops, it would let out a bellow of pain. The spells seemed to do even more harm to the Cyclops then the boulders Rarity and Applejack were continuously launched at the monster.

"Keep it up, Twilight! You're giving him a good whooping! Just don't let up! Ya hear?" Applejack shouted to the flying princess.

The Cyclops let out an annoyed bellow. It was tired of the ponies' assault and wanted to end it no matter what. It let out one more rage bellow before it started swinging both its arms at the air around him. This made even more difficult for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash to fly then it was before. In fact, all the arm swinging began to cause a bunch of air turbulence that disrupted Twilight and Rainbow Dash's flight pattern and sent them spinning out of control in different directions.

The Cyclops spotted Rainbow Dash spinning up in the air and took the opportunity to swing its fist down upon the helpless pony. When the Cyclops' fist hit Rainbow Dash, the force of the blow sent her flying towards the ground. But ten feet before Rainbow Dash could crash into the solid ground, Pinkie Pie jumped up and caught her. The two ponies landed hard and skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The two ponies moaned for a moment as they slowly started moving their limbs around, trying to see if they could get up or if they could move at all. While neither could summon the strength to get up, it seemed as though nothing was really broken, despite both mares' complete body pain. Despite her aching, Rainbow Dash made the effort to gently drape one of her front legs across Pinkie Pie for as close to a hug as she could do for the moment.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. If it weren't for you catching me and preventing the crash, it probably would've killed me," Rainbow Dash said in a very weak voice.

"That's what friends are for," Pinkie Pie replied in an equally weak voice.

But she managed one of her big, old, Pinkie smiles, which gave Rainbow Dash the incentive to smile back.

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Twilight Sparkle had managed to stop her spinning around and tried to recover from the dizziness that came with spinning around several times through the air. But she didn't have time to completely recover, as the shadow of the Cyclops fell over her. Twilight Sparkle turned towards the shadow's source and only had time to gasp in shock and fear when she saw the back of the Cyclops' hand flying down towards her. When the giant hand struck against her body, it sent Twilight hurtling towards the ground. Poor Twilight hit the ground and was sent bouncing back up a little before falling back down and skidding across the ground.

"Twilight!" Applejack screamed as she saw all of what happened to her friend.

"Go see to her, Applejack! I'll keep this horrid monster busy!" Rarity said urgently.

Applejack nodded before she bucked her last boulder at the Cyclops and ran towards the fallen princess. When she got there, Applejack turned Twilight Sparkle over onto her back to examine her.

"Twilight? Twilight, can you hear me? Are you alright, sugarcube? Twilight... Are you going to be okay?"

Applejack began to tear up when she couldn't get a response from her fallen friend. But then Applejack heard low groans being made by Twilight and raised her head a little and ceased crying to look at her moaning friend. A hopeful, yet still somewhat sad smile came across Applejack's face when she saw Twilight Sparkle moving around a little.

"Twilight! Thank Celestia, you're all right!" cheered Applejack.

"Ow... I wouldn't say I'm really all right, but at least I'm still breathing," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, I'm mighty happy about that too, sugarcube. Do you think you can stand up?" said Applejack.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle replied.

She slowly rolled onto her chest and gingerly tried to push herself up straight. She managed to get her front legs up straight, but her lower legs were trembling really bad when Twilight Sparkle tried pushing them up. They were about halfway when they gave out and Twilight Sparkle started to fall. Applejack reached out and caught her before she could fall all the way back to the ground.

"Easy there, Princess Twilight. That was a nasty fall you took," said Applejack as she supported Twilight's body.

"I know, but I can't stay down. All of your lives are still in danger and I'm the only one who has the power to stop the Cyclops," said Twilight Sparkle.

"That may be, but you're hurt right now. Too hurt in fact to fight. Listen here, Twilight, just follow me off to the side. We'll sit you down so you can rest a little while me and Rarity handle the Cyclops," said Applejack.

She started herding Twilight off to the side like she said and got her situated on a rock to sit on.

"But you ponies are gonna need me. Are you sure you and Rarity can keep the Cyclops at bay?"

"Twilight, don't worry. I promise you, we'll hold out until the end."

Applejack started to gallop back to help Rarity.

"Hey, Applejack," Twilight Sparkle called. The orange colored pony looked back and waited for Twilight to finish.

"I have faith in you two. You can do it."

Twilight had a weak, little smile on her face. Applejack looked at Twilight with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Twi. I really appreciate it."

And with that, Applejack ran up and bucked a boulder at the lower right leg of the Cyclops. In response, the Cyclops swung his hand down to try and squash both Applejack and Rarity. The two ponies saw this and ran away to avoid the falling hand. They may not have had the hand fall on them, but they felt the ground shake from its collision with said ground. Applejack and Rarity stopped running and looked back to see the Cyclops stomp one of its feet forward.

"It doesn't appear that we're slowing it down at all," said Rarity.

"I know Rarity, but we have to keep tryin'. Our sisters and our friends are depending on it," said Applejack.

But before the two ponies could do anything else, the Cyclops' foot came crashing down in front of them. The ground shook and cracked up from the impact of the monster's mighty foot. This sent the two mares flying away and crashing into the sides of two separate trees. After the collision, Applejack and Rarity slumped to the ground. With Rainbow Dash out and Pinkie Pie looking after her on one side, and Twilight recovering while Applejack and Rarity are down on the other side, there was nothing left to keep the Cyclops from preying upon the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three little fillies realized this and began to cry and scream for help.

"Help us! Somepony, help us!" Sweetie Belle screamed out.

"Please! Please! Please! We don't wanna die! Help!" Applebloom added on.

"Can anypony hear us?! Heeeeelp!" Scootaloo shouted.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw that her friends were all down and the Cyclops was now closing in on Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. All of who were huddled close together as they cried in fear of the one eyed monster. _Oh no! The Cyclops has them cornered and it's gonna hurt them if somepony doesn't do something, _Fluttershy thought. She looked around again and reaffirmed that all the other ponies were all hurt and couldn't do anything at the moment. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash both tried to get up and help.

But, Fluttershy could tell by how frailly they moved that they wouldn't be able to do anything to help. _It has to be me, _Fluttershy realized. _I'm the only pony still standing. And to that extent, the only pony who can do something to help those poor fillies. _Fluttershy took in a few deep breaths and let them back out. Then Fluttershy pulled herself away from the debris pile that kept the ponies boxed in with the Cyclops. She rubbed her right front hoof back against the ground a few times. And then Fluttershy finally started running to aid the Cutie Mark Crusaders just as the Cyclops got down on one knee and lowered its head towards the scared little fillies.

"Hold on, girls, I'm comi-"

Fluttershy was cut off by the Cyclops' hand crashing down several feet in front of her as the Cyclops let out a bellowing roar. Fluttershy skidded to a stop and let out a terrified scream and then dropped down to the ground and put her front hooves over her head as she trembled. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were trembling as well and waited for the Cyclops to bring them their end. The three found that none of them were able to run, for they were paralyzed with fear. But, even if they could run, where would they run to? The Cyclops was completely blocking their only way out. The Cyclops opened its mouth and brought its head down even further, apparently in an attempt to devour the little ponies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders began to scream, as it seemed they were doomed. But they opened their eyes when they thought they heard the Cyclops actually cry out in pain. What they saw was Twilight Sparkle shooting energy bolts from her horn into the side of the Cyclops' head.

"Get back, girls!" Twilight called out to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey, big cyclopsy monster thing!" Pinkie Pie called out from the other side of the Cyclops.

When the one eyed giant looked over, it saw a smiling Pinkie Pie holding her party canon in front of her.

"Here's confetti in your eye!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before she shot off her canon and sent a bunch of confetti and party streamers flying out.

The Cyclops sprung back up to its feet as it started rubbing the top of its hands into its eye to try and wipe out the party decorations in said eye. Rainbow Dash in the mean time seemed to recover just enough to start flying again. Twilight Sparkle fired off several beams of destructive magic into the Cyclops' legs, making it scream in pain while Rainbow Dash grabbed a giant rock and flew upward. Rainbow Dash strained to keep the rock above her head due to the combined factors of the weight of the rock and her pain from being struck down by the monster earlier. But Rainbow Dash hung in there just long enough to get above the Cyclops' head. Then the straining pegasus let the rock roll out of her hooves and fall onto the top of the Cyclops' cranium.

The collision of stone and head made what sounded like an echoing cracking sound. After the rock rolled off the Cyclops' head, the Cyclops started walking or stumbling around in random directions. It almost reminded Rainbow Dash of how Derpy Hooves would walk or fly around sometimes. Twilight Sparkle tried to keep up the assault by using her magic to pick up a fallen tree. It was hard at first, but then suddenly made easier. Twilight Sparkle found out why when Rarity walked up next to her, horn glowing as bright as Twilight's. The two mares gave each other confident smiles before they proceeded to use their magic and lift the tree up above the Cyclops' head.

"One, two, three!" Rarity and Twilight Sparkle counted together before cutting off their magic and letting the tree fall and break over the Cyclops' head.

This time, the Cyclops didn't stumble around. He just began to fall forward.

"Timber!" Rainbow Dash called out.

All the ponies on the ground scattered so as not to be squashed by the collapsing bulk that was the Cyclops. The ground shook aggressively from the impact made when Cyclops met ground. It was made very hard for the ponies to stay on their hooves throughout the makeshift earthquake. But when it was over, all the ponies gathered themselves together and examined the fallen monster. that is, until Rainbow Dash interjected.

"Well, don't just stand there looking at it like a museum statue! Run for it!"

Rarity picked up Sweetie Belle onto her back, while a mostly recovered Applejack did the same with Applebloom, and finally, Rainbow Dash did the same with Scootaloo. Everypony started running past the fallen form of the Cyclops to get away. That is, everypony except for Twilight Sparkle when she realized they were a pony short. She looked back to see that Fluttershy was still huddled down to the ground with her front hooves over her head, and still trembling. Twilight Sparkle ran back towards her frightened friend and placed a hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy let out a tiny squeak of surprise and fear. But then she saw that the Cyclops had fallen.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. The Cyclops has been beaten and everypony else is getting away just fine. Now let's hurry and catch up to them," Twilight said in a somewhat motherly tone.

Fluttershy stared at the Cyclops for a little bit before she looked at Twilight, nodded her head, and said, "O- okay, Twilight."

"Great, let's go," said Twilight before she started flying after the other ponies.

Fluttershy started to fly after her, only the way she was flying, it seemed like she wasn't in any rush. But that was usually how she flew when she decided to fly at all. Gentle and careful. Nothing at all like how Rainbow Dash would fly. She did speed up a little though when she heard the Cyclops start to moan a little as she passed by it. Fluttershy saw the others way out in front of her, hurrying to get out of the Everfree Forest and as far from the Cyclops as possible. But she was in no rush to catch up with them. She didn't want them to see the guilty and sorrowful look on her face.

_I can't believe what I just let happen back there. Those poor girls needed my help and what do I do? I let my fear stop me from even attempting to lift a hoof to help anypony at all. The girls could've been killed because I let my fear get the best of me. Some help I turned out to be. _The thoughts running through Fluttershy's head brought tears to her eyes. Something else she didn't want the other ponies to see. So she hung back from the group until the point where they finally found the right path out of the Everfree Forest and back to their hometown, Ponyville.

* * *

**Alright, I was originally gonna use this author's note to talk about my place (however little it is) in the My Little Pony fandom. But a lot of questions have come up and a few other things have popped up that irritate me a little that I wish to discuss. First off, to all who leave reviews, you can ask questions and leave little comments depending on their content. But in the future, I STRONGLY REQUEST that you leave either a full critical analysis of the chapter or story as whole, or just say whether or not you like the chapter you just got done reading. For those guest reviewers that don't, I'm gonna start taking your reviews down, and for those who actually have profiles on the site, I'm gonna start reporting you. I'm not trying to be a dick, but it's called a review for a reason. **

**Second order of business, a few have asked why I'm taking so long doing this story. Well to the first person who asked, a guest reviewer who decided to stay anonymous, I say, SHUT UP! You posted that review only 5 days after I posted the previous chapter. 5 days? REALLY?! You ought to know people need more then 5 days to write a chapter! I can't just pull one out of my ass! And I'm not gonna rush one out either to satisfy impatient people. **

**Now I'll answer Godzillafan1 who asked the same question, but was patient enough to wait more than 5 FUCKING DAYS! Eric, first of all, I have a life to live off this computer. I only write these stories because I find it fun, not because it's all I have. Also, I admit I put this story out too soon. I'm also working on another story back to back with this one. You remember at the end of my Mythology Island story how I said I wanted to do a story based on the Disney animated show, 'Gargoyles'? Well I was writing that story long before I started this story. I only started this one because of my inability to not do something Godzilla-related for long. So yeah, I have to keep up on that other story too. But more than that, because of how short that story's chapters are and how long this story's chapters are, I'm doing 2 chapters for my Gargoyles story for every 1 chapter I do of this story. So, there's that. Sorry, but I wont discontinue my other stories in progress for anyone or anything. That's the way it is. **

**Now to answer your question of what other kaiju will be in this story, whether they be other TOHO kaiju, OC kaiju, or kaiju from other franchises, I'm sorry to say that I'm not willing to disclose that information at this time. But I will tell you why I haven't used a whole lot of TOHO kiaju or any OC kaiju before and why I choose monsters from other franchises. **

**I'll start with the TOHO kaiju first. It's simply because I don't feel the Godzilla stories I've written thus far (except for my adaptation of 'Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee') have really called for other TOHO kaiju to be in them and to put them in my stories would've been unnecessary additions to the story. Heck, even putting Mothra in 'Godzilla in Space' wasn't called for. I just put her in because I thought it would somewhat hide that the story wasn't really that good. I hate to say, but I honestly think 'Godzilla in Space' is one of the crappier stories I've ever done. A good idea, but bad execution on my part. **

**As for OC kaiju, if you go back in look, there were a few in 'Godzilla in Space'. It was just hard to tell because how many more monsters from other franchises there were. I don't really make or use my own OC kaiju because...well...all the ones I have thought up myself have all sucked so far, in my opinion. But I do eventually wanna try putting my own original kaiju in my Godzilla stories at some point. **

**Now, why do I use monsters from other franchises? Simply, because I pick the ones I've always wanted to see Godzilla fight. I wanted to see Godzilla fight the Ymir from '20'000'000 Miles To Earth', I wanted to see him fight the Kraken from 'Clash of The Titans', and I wanted to see him fight Reptillian/Yongary from the remake movie, mostly because of that bull shit line in that movie. You all know which one I mean! **

**But yeah, there's all that. Damn, another long note. You guys see the trouble you're getting me into? Sorry for some of the ranting I did and the long explanations. But I felt all that stuff needed to be addressed. Don't worry, not all the author's notes will be like this one. Heck, to make up for it, I may not even put an author's note in the next chapter to make up for how long this one was. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing with a review and let me know if I made any spelling or grammar errors so I can fix them. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, and I need to control myself better when writing author's note. **


End file.
